emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7098 (5th February 2015)
__TOC__ Plot Preparations for the wedding get underway. Aaron tells Robert he made a mistake ending their affair and wants one last goodbye. Robert tells him it doesn't have to be over and they arrange to meet at Wylie's Farm. Aaron tries to get out of telling Katie about the affair, informing her he was wrong. The police arrive at Dale View to speak to Ross about a robbery, explaining that they've found his fingerprints on a photograph frame in the bedroom of a property - 31 Napier Avenue. Emma points out that it's her house and Ross is her son but quizzes him afterwards on why the police have his fingerprints on file. Katie and Andy argue when he finds out Robert's pulled the sale of the farm and blames her. She storms out as Andy tells her not to come to the wedding. Aaron meets Robert in the barn and begs him not to get married. He tells him that he loves him. When Robert refuses to call off the wedding, Aaron texts Katie calling her over to Wylie's Farm. Sam witnesses her heading over on her horse. Bob lets slip to Georgia that Rodney doesn't want to move in with her. Lawrence tells Chrissie that her sister Rebecca's flight has been cancelled and she won't be able to make the wedding. Alicia is delighted to step in as bridesmaid. Aaron persuades Robert to have one last fling. They kiss each other as Katie takes a snapshot on her phone before revealing her presence. Georgia confronts Rodney over his cowardice. Robert is furious to discover that Aaron set him up as Katie revels in what she's just discovered. Cast Regular cast *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Chrissie White - Louise Marwood *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Alicia Metcalfe - Natalie Anderson *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Georgia Sharma - Trudie Goodwin *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan Guest cast *DC Halton - Nigel Boyle Locations *Main Street *The Woolpack - Backroom *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *Café Main Street - Interior *Church Lane *St. Mary's Church - Exterior *Home Farm - Downstairs rooms *Wylie's Farm - Interior *Unknown road Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: When Robert meets Aaron for one last goodbye on his wedding day, his lover is left with second thoughts about exposing their affair; and the police question Ross regarding the burglary. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 6,250,000 viewers (15th place). Memorable dialogue Alicia Metcalfe: "Look, if it's any consolation, she didn't make it to my wedding either." Leyla Harding: "Yeah, that's 'cause somebody locked me in a cupboard." Chrissie White: "The parallels are uncanny." Alicia Metcalfe: "Hopefully your sister won't turn out to have been working as a pole dancer though, eh?" Chrissie White: "...Well, here's hoping." Leyla Harding: "I kept it classy! Though I did love a bit of PVC." Category:2015 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes